


The treassure of thy skin.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is eager to look after his most cherished treasure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The treassure of thy skin.

**Title** : _ **The treasure of thy skin.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 335: All Natural.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Harry is eager to look after his most cherished treasure...

 

_**The treasure of thy skin.** _

 

Severus eyed the bubble-filled bathtub with obvious trepidation.

Wisps of delicately-scented steam rose invitingly from within, tempting him to give in.

“I know that you like to bathe me, Harry, but... last time I developed the most terrible rash...”

 

His lover's gaze darkened with guilt:

“I didn't know you are allergic to sponges. I bought an all-natural sea-sponge that's perfect for delicate skin. Please, Severus... I want to pamper you like this”

 

“Fine!... But if I get hurt again...”

 

“You won't, I swear!. Your skin is my most cherished treasure. It's all mine to protect and I will, Severus. Always!...”

 

 


End file.
